Where the heart belongs
by liasongh
Summary: COMPLETE!  This is a power ranger and General Hospital crossover.  Jason Scott Lee and Kim pairing.  Also I've decided to put Jason Morgan with Taylor of wild force.  please read and review.  Emily Quartermaine is Jason Scott Lee's sister.
1. Chapter 1:  confessions

-1Where the heart belongs

I OWN NOTHING

Note: maybe if I don't include the explanations in this story there will be a prequel of how Jason found Kim and what happened to Jason Morgan.

Chapter one

It was all Jason could do to not run from the confrontation/meeting whatever you want to call it. It didn't matter that this meeting was to be with his sister. After their big blowup sixteen years ago it seemed pointless to be afraid but he was. "Jason, please, hear me out." Emily begged. They were in the lobby of the nurses' station where h was sure that all the nurses, Elizabeth, Robin and all of them, okay he knew that Robin was a doctor, but this is rambling, were listening but he didn't care. He wasn't leaving Kim's side now that he's found her.

Kimberly was also there, however she was supposed to be heading back to her room but he knew she had lingered behind to make sure he was alright. That comforted him a little. "What, Em? You said all you had to say sixteen years ago." Jason said, a little crisp and edge in his voice since he was fighting to keep his cool. He turned around and faced his little sister, three years younger then him. She saw the raw pain etched into his eyes before he masked over it and paled, ashamed at how much pain she's caused her brother.

Carly, Sonny, Michael, and Morgan all stopped and listened to the confrontation as well since they were all on their way to see both Jax and Jason. Jason is Jason Morgan, Emily and Jason's adoptive brother. "Jason, I was eight years old when mom found out she had cancer and then you decided to stay with dad. I lashed out and made you the bad guy. I regret what I said and it is not the truth. You are a great guy and are capable of love." Emily finished as she stared at her big brother's midnight brown eyes.

"Jason, you are like the rock. You, nothing ever hurts you. You always know what to do and when you couldn't fix mom I hated you. I wanted to hurt you and I said something that I really wish I hadn't since now I see that it has kept you from telling Kim that you love her." Kimberly's eyes shot up at that but she kept silent and listened, her heart squelching with pain and love for Jason.

"Lucky is the only one who knows about our big blowup three years later when I was eleven. The first one was tiny compared to what I said when mom died and you still didn't come but stayed with Dad and his family. That is when I said you will never know love because you can't feel and you and Kim will never be together. I was wrong. Lucky told me that after but I was too stubborn to go back and beg you to talk to me. Now, I know that you are a power ranger, Jason. You could die any time for this world and no one would know it. You are the rock. You are t-rex. You're Jason, my big brother, whom I love and am begging for forgiveness. I know you were there when I was paralyzed for a bit, even though I never saw you, I felt you. I know you were there when I woke up, after almost dying when the cancer came for me. I saw you then and tried to say you name but couldn't. When I woke up again, you were gone and Nikolas wouldn't tell me if I had seen you for sure or not." Emily smiles as she remembers Nikolas' and Lucky's avoidance on the subject. "I figured you had them sworn to secrecy." Jason silently nodded his head.

"It is because of Emily that you still have trouble telling me you love me?" Kim asked, more of a statement then a question, as she came forward, a little shaky but nevertheless, determined. Jason turned and faced her. "Kim, you've never exhibited any feelings for me so why should I put my heart on the line? You're my best friend and I didn't, still don't, want to lose that, Pinky." Jason said thickly. "T-rex, that will never change." Kim answered. "I knew that something had happened between you and Emily that day but I didn't know what. I knew that one day you would tell me and you will tell me tonight." Kim stated as she stared into Jason's midnight brown eyes that were now filled with emotion.

Meanwhile in another hospital room, Jason Morgan wakes up to a beautiful blond smiling down at him. He was confused for he had never seen her before. Before he could ask what had happened and where he was it all came barreling back to him in a rush that took his breath away. The woman looked at him with concern. "Should I call for Robin, your doctor?" Jason wordlessly shook his head no.

Jason's memories

He was helping Emily and her power ranger friends find her brother Jason Scott Lee. Then, all of a sudden, they found Carly and Jax trapped by the woman who had Kimberly. This Jason Scott Lee was confronting Irena, the woman in question. Then all hell issued as all the power rangers came together to help Jason Scott Lee their leader. Jason, himself, helped because Emily was his sister and Carly was his best friend. Then he found himself being injected with something.

The next thing he remembered was Emily begging him to stay awake. He also remembered this blond haired woman helping him and begging him to stay awake as well. He remembered what she had said to him.

End of Jason's memories

"How is it you are my soul mate?" Jason asked in a horse weak voice. Taylor smiled at him, knowing that, that question would come. She sighed and began explaining. "When I met you on the docks, I felt an incredible attraction that I can't explain. I've never felt it with anyone before." The wild force rangers were outside waiting to back Taylor up when she needed them. "She'll do fine." Cole said as he tried to convince himself. "He has to believer her and at least consider to take her as his soul mate." Alyssa echoed. "If not, Anamaria will…." Danny and Pete began but didn't finish. Princess Shayla knew what they were all worried about. She was worried as well but she knew that things would work out how they were meant to work out.

At the nurses' station Kim waited for Jason to say something. "I have loved you for a long time, Kimmy. I never said anything because I believed Emily and also when you met Tommy I didn't want to interfere so I kept quiet." Jason confessed. Tommy was listening in the shadows. "Way to go, bro." He felt that it was about time for Jason to finally spill the beans to Kim and himself. "You kept quiet?!" Kimberly exploaded. Did it every occur to you that I might have feelings for you too? I loved Tommy, yes, but I realized that I didn't love him in the way I love you. I wrote that letter to Tommy, and before you even go there, you are not to blame for that, to make myself admit that I loved you. You were the one I wanted to find me. I knew you wouldn't accept anything Zedd said. I knew that you would rest at nothing until you found me and look here I am. You found me and I love you." Kimberly finished as she stared into his eyes.

Without thinking of anything else, Kimberly walked, more steady, towards Jason and kissed him passionately right there in front of everyone. Cheers sounded as the rangers all saw. Tommy grinned. Jason couldn't comprehend what he was hearing all around because he was only thinking of the moment at hand, kissing Kimberly. He kissed her back just as passionately. Emily smiled. "About time." She whispered aloud.

What do you think? I know it may be confusing but it'll get better. For Tommy/Kim fans I'm sorry but I wanted to do a Jason/Kim story. I would like input on who Tommy should be with though. And dinothunder is in this fic as well. I know it may be confusing but I promise it'll get better. Comments and suggestions are always welcome!!

Teaser: Jason and Taylor talk and Jason learns of his destiny but will he accept it? Also, Jason Scott Lee and Tommy talks. All of that is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2:  Explanations part one

-1Chapter two

Explanations part one

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Finally, Jason and Kim broke apart breathlessly and Jason became aware of the cheers that were echoing loudly around them. He blushed. Kim smiled radiantly now that the truth was finally out and her feelings were reciprocated by Jason. "Jason, again, don't listen to what I said then. I was idiotic and angry and I placed all of that upon you. You are my brother and I love you." Emily said quietly as she stepped closer. "Now, I will leave you two alone or rather why don't you go to Kim's room where you can talk in peace?" She grinned at their expressions.

Jason quietly followed Kim back to her room, ignoring the grins on his friends faces. Tommy stepped out of the shadows then. "Way to go guys and it's about damn time." Jason and Kim stopped abruptly, causing Jason to almost topple over on top of Kim which made them all laugh. They turn around gaping at Tommy. He just laughs. "Go talk. You guys have wasted enough time." He grins. Jason slowly grins back at him. "Thanks bro." Jason says quietly. "Go talk to your girl, bro." Tommy answers just as quietly. The two stared at each other and grinned. Jason then began following Kim back to her room once again.

Jason's room

Taylor nodded her head and ended her explanations to him for the moment. "Yes, you are my soul mate." Jason's head reeled as he tried to adjust to the mind-boggling news that was just laid out upon him.

Jax's room

Carly smiles as she, Michael and Morgan all rush in to see Jax. Jax smiles from the bed. He is so ready to go home and they told him that today he could be released. Carly looks at him and wonders what the look on his face means. He grins. "I can go home. I got a clean bill of health today and those are my discharge papers you can sign, Mrs. Jacks." Jax grinned.

Jason's room

"Okay, you feel that we are connected and what is this annimaria?" Jason asks in confusion and then becomes confused more at the look upon Taylor's face. Taylor didn't bother to show the shock that he knew about the Annimaria. "How did you know about Annimaria?" Taylor questions. "I felt and saw it while I was being healed by a princess, at least she called herself princess , but I don't remember what her name is or if she even told me her name. Jason answered.

Taylor looked completely stunned still and her mind was reeling at the fact Jason knew about Annimaria. "_How can that be? Is it really really possible that he is my sol mate? That even Annimaria recognizes him as my soul mate and the balance?" _Finally her thoughts quick rambling through her head and she looked at Jason and grinned slowly. Jason looked at her confused but grinned back.

Kim's room

Jason helped Kim get back in the bed and then he sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry." They said in unison. "What?" They asked in unison. Then they laughed in unison. Kim broke the simultaneous speaking with a laugh. "Jason, I love you." She stated staring deep into his midnight brown eyes. Jason heaved a breath that was so fierce it felt like dry vomit for a few moments and finally he regained composure. He just had not expected Kim feel the same feelings. "I love you too, Kimmy." He said softly.

Jason's room

"Shouldn't I know of the Annimaria? What is going on?" Jason asked getting more and more confused by the second. Taylor sighed and then answered. "Annimaria is an island in the sky. It's a magical and beautiful island that can't be detected by humans. We, the wild force rangers, protect it and Princess Shayla and our wild zords help us. When I saw you the first time, I felt a strong connection. It was like the movies, love at first sight. Then you were injected with the poison that Jerry Jacks had and I was afraid. The island sensed it. Cole went there and used the healing water fall to help heal you because the antidote wasn't working since they didn't have enough. Finally you began coming back to us. Annimaria chose you to know of its existence and that is not a small feat. You don't have to feel the same feelings for me as I do for you. I just want you to know that I do feel strongly for you." Taylor finished explaining.

Taylor got up and headed towards the door. Jason watched her leave wondering where she was going. Suddenly he realized she was leaving and not going to come back unless he waned it. "Taylor, stop." He said and he was surprised at the shakiness of his voice but he wanted her to stay. He was also very surprised by that feeling and also surprised him how strong the feeling of wanting her to stay was. Taylor stopped and turned around confused. She figured he would want her to leave.

Jax, Carly, and the boys all were standing outside Jason's room so they could see him before heading home. Cole had stopped them from entering. "He needs time with Taylor, please wait." Carly looked confused and was about to argue when she heard Jason's voice actually beg Taylor to stop. "Taylor stop." She opened the door a peak to see that it was to stop Taylor from leaving. Frowning in confusion she quickly shut the door before anyone could see and went and sat on a couch with Jax and her boys. Her mind was reeling at hearing the vulnerability in Jason's voice. She was still reeling from seeing him fall limp when Jerry injected him. God she hated Jax's brother and Jax knew it and felt the same way since he saw his brother almost kill Jason right and many others right in front of him.

Taylor looked at him in curiosity and confusion laced in her beautiful face. "_Whoa, where did that come from? I just met her. Is it possible that she's right about how we're destined for each other? Am I her other half and is she mine?" _Jason wondered silently. "Stay, please." Jason said softly.

Meanwhile at the nurses' station Emily was being bombarded with questions by her husband, Nikolas. "Em, what is going on? I know that something happened between you and your brothers sixteen years ago but what? And don't tell me nothing when I can see that you are hurting and so is Jason, eh, Jason Scott." Nikolas looked confused since now Emily had not one but two brothers both by the name of Jason. Emily couldn't help it. She laughed at the adorable lost look on Nikolas' face. Smiling, she kissed her husband lovingly. "I'll tell you everything but now it appears I have to face my twin brother that I haven't seen in sixteen years." Nikolas looked at her in shock and then turned around and saw the man she pointed to. "Jeff." Emily said in a small voice. "Em." Jeff returned in an equally small voice.

What do you guys think? Is it too bizarre or not make sense? Lol. I really wanted to do this story so just bear with me. I'm figuring things out as I go along. Lol. Anyway, I'm still trying to figure out who to put Tommy with. An idea is Maxie. Okay (ducks) I know she is bitchy on the show right now but before Jesse died she was cool. That's how I want her to be again and she can if she's with someone like Tommy or Cole. If I put her with Cole who to put Tommy with? Hayley of din thunder maybe? Mmmm. Still trying to sort out pairings here. Lol. What do you guys think? Anyway, suggestions and comments are always welcome.

Also I know I probably misspelled Annimaria. I'm not sure of the spelling but you guys know what I'm talking about if you know of Wild Force. J


	3. Chapter 3:  Explanations part two

Where the heart belongs

Chapter three

Explanations part two

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Jason's room

Taylor slowly walked back towards Jason's bed, unsure what he wanted or expected of her. She knew she had overwhelmed him, major, but time was of the essence.

Kim's room

Kim lightly punched Jason in the arm. Jason gave a little yelp, surprised. He rubbed his arm and looked at her ruefully. "What was that for?" He asked. "For not telling me sooner so I could tell you." She said grinning. "You know you could have told me too first and I…" Jason began. "What would tell me back? Not with Tommy in the picture you wouldn't." Kim finished and she grinned at the look on his face. Jason sighs and laughs. "Yeah, you're right. Since I knew Tommy had deep feelings for you I still would have kept quiet." He added ducking in case she swatted at him again. Kimberly laughs and then sobered. "Is there more to what Emily said to you all those years other then what I just heard her confess in front of all of us?" She asked him as she stared into his eyes and held his hands. Jason took several deep breaths before he answered. "That's about all she had said. Back then, with mom having cancer and then dying, Emily saying it was my fault and that she hated me and that I couldn't love was very hard. It's still hard today but not as much since I know now, in my heart, she didn't mean it. It's like she said, she wanted someone to blame for mom's sickness and then death. When I chose to stay with dad, she found someone to blame, me." Jason said as he looked into Kimberly's eyes. He reached over and wiped a single tear that had slipped down her cheek. She in turn, wiped a tear that was beginning to seep out of his left eye. Jason smiled tenderly as she wiped it way from his face and put her finger to her lips and then to his, lovingly.

The Nurses' Station

Jeff walked towards Emily slowly, unsure of how his presence here in her town, would affect her. She surprised him by walking towards him and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, Jeffie." Emily said tearfully. Jeff returned the hug and hugged her tightly.

Jason's room

"If all this is true, and the Animaria did choose me to know about its existence, why?" Jason asked, confusion laced in his voice. "I don't know." Taylor answered honestly. She sat back down on the bed beside him, smiling. "I do know that, when you're better, if you want, I can take you there." She said still smiling at him. Jason looked at her, unsure what to say or do. This was a first for him. He didn't like the feeling of not knowing how to react or what to do or say. He felt helpless and he hated it.

Outside Jason's room

"Why is Taylor telling Jason that she is his soul mate? I heard her say that when he was injected. "That is between Jason and Taylor and when they want you and us to know they will tell us." Cole answered honestly and unbendingly. Carly groans in frustration but didn't ask anymore.

Nurse's station

Kat walked over to Tommy to make sure he was alright. "You okay now that the truth has finally come out even though we've, even you, suspected it for awhile now?" She asked him as she stared into his eyes. Tommy stared back and sighed. "I'm not going to say I'm not hurt. The letter she wrote me was hard to take back then but at least now I know why she wrote it and what happened. I know Jason never intended for me or anyone to find out the truth of his feelings for Kim but it was destiny for them to be together." He said. Kat pulled him into a friendly hug.

Emily and Jeff released each other and kind of stared at each other awkwardly. Nikolas just stood there, unsure what to do. Emily turned to him and beckoned him to step forward. He stepped closer to Emily. "Jeff, this is my husband, Nikolas Cassidine. But I figure Jason probably told you when he met him when I fought cancer." Emily said softly as she stared at both her twin and her husband.

Kim's Room

"I just don't understand why that Irena had you, Kim. How was she connected to Zedd?" Jason mused out loud confused. "I don't know. I never understood that myself. I just remember Zedd talking about a daughter he had with Rita. And I remember thinking, ew." Kim answered laughing at that thought and also grimacing in disgust at the idea of Zedd and Rita producing anything. Jason laughed too but still wondered about who Irena was and how she fit into the picture. Irena didn't die. They didn't know where she went. It was like she just disappeared after Jerry was killed when he injected Kim and Jason with the poison. He'd worry about that later. Now he just wanted to focus on Kim and getting her better and out of here. He turned to her and kissed her passionately. Kim was surprised but returned the kiss just as passionately.

Teaser: What do you think? Is it making anymore sense? I may put Kat with Tommy. I'm not sure. Suggestions and comments are always welcome!!


	4. Chapter 4:  Conclusion

Where the heart belongs

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter Four

Conclusion

Note: Jason and Kim have been released from the hospital.

The Animaria

Jason Morgan looks around Taylor's home, this beautiful island as he wonders about what life is about to be like for him. Was it possible that she was his soul mate as she keeps saying she is? Also, was it possible that this island, that floats on clouds, chose him to know of its existence and put everything in motion for him and Taylor? This was all far-fetched but maybe the truth as well.

Windermere

Jeff, Emily, and Nikolas are all sitting on the couch at Windermere reminiscing. Jason and Kim were going to join them later but for now it was just them three.

Apartment above Kelly's diner

Jason and Kim are in the apartment making up for lost time, so to speak.

Port Charles Hotel

Tommy is sitting in his hotel room feeling happy for his friends but also sad for himself because he wonders if he will ever find true love. He had thought Kimberly was his true love but he had been sourly wrong on that issue. She was Jason's true love, not his. She always was Jason's. He smiled at the thought of them finally together. A knock sounded in his room, jerking him out of his thoughts. Startled, he got up and answered to the door to discover Kat standing there. She smiled sweetly at him and he moved to let her in.

"I wanted to come by and tell you to cut the crap and just feel." Kat said shocking the hell out him for her bluntness. "Uh, K-kat?" Tommy stuttered unsure what to say or do after that. "I know you said you were okay and you were happy for Jason and Kim but I also know you are hurting because you did truly fall in love with Kim and she hurt you." Kat stated starting at him in the eyes. "Kat, I was hurt, yes. But, okay, it's been several years since you and I went out so I'm going to come right out and say it. Spending time with you helped me get over Kim, Kat. I'm not sad at her choosing Jason. I'm wondering if you and I have a chance?" Tommy confessed quietly and looked down at the floor for he feared that rejection would be in her eyes. Kat reached out and forced him to look up at her. Then she answered him in the way she wanted to answer him. She kissed him passionately, a way that she's never kissed him before.

Animaria

Taylor handed Jason a plate of food and smiled. They both sat down laughing. Jason knew it was going to be a long hard road as they ventured on this road together but if they were meant to be together then they would survive. "Taylor, I believe, you. I'd like to make this work, us work." Jason said as he stared into her eyes. Taylor smiled and sighed contentedly. She, like Jason knew it was going to be a long road but together they could get through anything.

Well, that's all folks. Maybe I'll do a part 2 and write the story of how Irena had Kim. I'm not sure yet. What you think?

Please read and review.


End file.
